Litvack
Litvack was a powerful Upper-Level Demon and a member of the Ordo Malorum, directly serving The Source of All Evil. Litvack mentioned he rose to his position by sacrificing Witches to the Source. His servants were known as Level Two Demons, who possessed weapons capable of shooting energy beams. History In 2000, Litvack ordered the death of the imprisoned criminal Bane Jessup for his knowledge about demons. However, Bane realized he trap and escaped the demons and prison. He then kidnapped Prue Halliwell, whom he had met months earlier while working for the demon Barbas, and asked her for help. However, Litvack used his telepathic abilities to track Bane to the manor and proposed a deal. If he were to turn over the Charmed Ones, he would be allowed to live. Bane then brought the sisters to a cemetery where he met with Litvack. Piper then tried to freeze the room, but Litvack was immune to her power. When he was about the kill the sisters with a Fire Ball, Prue told Piper to unfreeze Bane, who then used the demon weapon of his minion on Litvack. In return, Litvack tried to kill Bane, but his his minion instead, vanquishing them both. It was through Litvack that the Charmed Ones learned the name of the Source of All Evil, who would be become their greatest threat. Litvack vanquishes himself and his servants 2x15-LitvackVanquish_1.jpg| 2x15-LitvackVanquish_2.jpg| 2x15-LitvackVanquish_3.jpg| 2x15-LitvackVanquish_4.jpg| 2x15-LitvackVanquish_5.jpg| Not knowing how to kill Litvack, Bane told the Charmed Ones that they might have chance with the weapon, which they still had in their possession. Not much later, at Litvack's crypt, Bane tried to exchange the weapon for his life. However, Litvack took the weapon but wanted more. On that moment, Piper froze everyone in the crypt, or so she thought. When she wanted to take back the weapon from Litvack he moved his hand away, showing he was immune to the powers of witches. Litvack was ready to kill the Charmed Ones with a huge fire ball when Prue ordered Piper to unfreeze Bane. He turned around, saw Litvack ready to kill the sisters and quickly walked behind Litvack's servant. Litvack turned around and saw his frozen assistant, who was pointing the demon weapon at him. Bane pushed the button and shot an energy beam at Litvack who immediately shot one back. Unable to stop, the two demons vanquished themselves. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers'' ** Fire Balls: As an upper-level demon, Litvack was able to create upper-level metallic Fire Balls. ** Incineration: The ability to incinerate other beings. ** Telepathy: The ability to read and manipulate the minds of others. Litvack could use this power to relive the memories of others, track a person through their essence and communicate mentally. ** Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside the body. Litvack used this power as an extention of his telepathic abilities to communicate with Bane in invisible form. * Inactive Powers ** Immortality: The ability to live forever and have an arrested aging process. ** Immunity: The ability to be immune to other powers. Litvack was immune to Molecular Immobilization. Book of Shadows Ordo Malorum The Book of Shadows contains an entry on the Ordo Malorum, of which Litvack is a member. They are a group of demonic generals who lead the war against the forces of good. Specific Litvack Entry Piper and Phoebe Halliwell mentioned that the Book of Shadows contained an entry on Litvack, however, it's content remains unknown, except for that it didn't help the sisters learn more about him. Gallery Ordo malorum page 1.jpg|Entry about the Ordo Malorum FireballsLitvack.jpg|Litvack's Fire Ball 2x15-LitvackTelepathy.jpg|Litvack telepathically contacting Bane Notes * Litvack seemed to share a history with Bane, as he knew him personally. * Litvack was the first demon to refer to The Source of All Evil directly by his name. The Warlocks Rex and Hannah only referred to the Source as him. * Litvack was the first demon to generate a Fire Ball, which was the largest ever seen in the series. * He played a role similar to the Libris, killing mortals who were close to discovering the truth about demons. * Litvack was named after the father of Charmed-writer Cameron Litvack. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Magical beings Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Unseen Book of Shadows Entry